Family Portrait
by PrincessOfTheDarknessAndDrarry
Summary: What would have happened if Lily and James were alive? Would they have had a big family? Would Harry be different in certain aspects? Read this fanfic and find out...NOW! Slytherin! Harry OC! Characters DRARRY!
1. Chapter 1

Family Portrait.

Chapter One.

'GET OUT OF MY ROOM!'

'Hey, is that my SHIRT!'

'Have you seen my shampoo?'

'Oi! Give my guitar back!'

'OI ASSHOLE!'

'Kody! Watch your mouth!'

'Sorry mum!'

'Have you seen my wand daddy?'

'Elizabeth, it's behind your ear.'

Lily sighed as she watched her many kids run around the house, getting ready for Hogwarts.

Every now and then one kid would trip the other, making a fight which either James or their eldest son Jeremy would have to break up.

This is what happened when you had ten kids.

There was Jeremy, the eldest who was turning twenty-one this year, Jeremy was on the Chudley Cannon's Quidditch team as a chaser, the best chaser on the team, though from what Lily had heard Jeremy wanted to give up his little sporty career for a different outlet, which James didn't approve of. Jeremy looked like a duplicate of his father except for a few freckles here and there which he inherited from Lily.

Then there was Charlotte, she was the eldest girl, only a year younger than Jeremy, she had her mother's red hair, but her father's extremely dark blue eyes, she was twenty, only a year younger than her brother, she was currently just writing articles for the Daily Prophet alongside her partner Rita Skeeter, whom she didn't like at all, so she wanted to get promoted as soon as possible.

Then there was Lorraine, third eldest and only seventeen, she was to graduate today. She had long brown hair and dark blue eyes with little flecks of green in them when they shone in the sun, she was currently doing after school work in Hogsmeade, working at Zonko's joke shop. She didn't really like working there, she was more of a fashion girl.

Then, you got to meet the first set of twins in the family, Teagan and Harry.

Harry had black hair and green eyes, he wore glasses like his father and was the eldest out of Teagan and himself. He was currently in his fifth year at Hogwarts. Harry was fifteen and didn't have an after school job, but planned on becoming an auror in the future.

Teagan looked exactly the same as her twin brother, except a girl version, she had long hair that went down to her waist (which she hated, but Lily refused to let her cut it) and she didn't wear glasses. Unlike her brother, she didn't want to become an auror, but had multiple careers she wanted to be in from Healer to an Author.

There was Kody, who was thirteen, he had brown hair that went to his shoulders, his eyes were a light blue, not as light as his younger sisters, but still light. He was the prankster in the family and planned on taking over his sisters job of working at Zonko's as soon as he possibly could.

Then there was little Elizabeth, who had only just started her first year at Hogwarts, she was absent minded. She had long red hair, which she always tied up in a small bun, she had light blue eyes that they looked almost like they were white and her nose was covered in small, almost invisible freckles.

You then had Tina and Brent, they were both ten years old with a minor attitude problem. Both had flaming red hair and blue eyes, Brent had freckles all over his face while Tina had clear skin except for the two small freckles on her chin. Tina and Brent were very good at drawing.

And last, but not least, there was little Damien, who had turned five just three days ago, he was missing two front teeth and had a wobbly bottom tooth, he had freckles all over his cute little face along with green eyes and brown hair, his eyes had blue flecks in them which would show whenever he was happy about something.

Lily loved her family, but sometimes, you had to admit, they were a handful.

Just at that moment, she heard a smash and a bang and a shout from one of the older boys.

'KODY! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU IDIOT!'

'SORRY HARRY!'

Lily walked up the stairs, 'What's going on up here?' she asked.

'Kody tripped over my guitar, again!' Harry answered, sighing heavily as he picked up the once again broken guitar.

'I'll get your father to fix it later, but come on! You're meant to be getting ready for your sister graduation!'

'Alright, alright' Harry muttered before placing the now useless guitar back on it's stand and picking up the robes on his bed.

'Are you seriously going to make me wear this?'

'Of course, you'll look wonderful in it darling!' Lily gushed.

'I think I'd rather commit suicide!'

'Mummy, what's sueycide?'

Lily turned to see her little five year old son Damien looking at her with a curious expression on his little face.

'Oh nothing darling, but you shouldn't say that word, it's bad,' Lily said, picking up the little boy who squealed delightfully at the new found attention.

'You be careful what you say around your brother,' Lily muttered in her other sons ear, who just nodded simply and went back to staring at the robes in disgust.

'Oh stop complaining, Teagan has to wear pink!' Lily exclaimed, causing Harry to turn and look at her with wide, shocked eyes.

'You might want to go check her bathroom for a dead body then'

'IS SISSY DEAD!'

Lily smacked Harry's arm hard.

'Oi! What was that for!'

'I told you to watch what you said around your brother, now hurry up and get your robes on, we need to go soon!' Lily said, leaving the room with Kody following behind her and closing the door.

'I swear I didn't mean to break it!' Kody said hurriedly.

'I know Kodes, just be careful next time, yeah?' said Lily, ruffling Kody's hair, 'Besides, it can be easily fixed. Now hurry up and get your robes on.'

'Yes mum.'

Lily walked into the kitchen where she saw Charlotte and Elizabeth talking animatedly about something or other, Brent and Jeremy were in the lounge-room playing exploding snap while Teagan complained relentlessly about the colour and style of her dress.

'Honey, you look fine' Lily said reassuringly.

'No I don't! One, it's pink! And two, it's too big! So it makes my boobies look saggy!'

Brent burst out laughing at what he thought to be a rude word, he started gasping for breath and you could hear him say between each breath quietly; 'Boobs' Jeremy looked at him with an amused expression and slapped him upside the head.

'Shut up before you lose for the fifth time already.' Jeremy said just as all the cards exploded, making Jeremy win yet again.

'No fair!'

'Yes fair!'

Lily sighed and left the boys and her complaining daughter to it, she ran into James in the hallway, trying to tame his un-tame-able hair.

'James, there's no use. Just leave it be otherwise you're going to get the comb stuck in it,' Lily said grabbing the comb from her husband's grip and kissing him on the cheek before handing him Damien.

'You might want to help this little man get ready, you know he's still no good with buttons.'

James just nodded and said; 'Yes ma'am' and saluting before leaving and walking up the stairs to Damien's room, while Lily muttered something about, "Boy's".


	2. Chapter 2

Family Portrait.

Chapter Two

By the time they had all gotten to Hogwarts, Teagan was still complaining about her dress, but wouldn't let Harry shrink it slightly for her. Leaving Harry completely confused.

'Mate, just leave her be, she just wants something to complain about,' Jeremy said to his younger brother, who just nodded silently, eyebrows still knitted together in confusion.

Dumbledore got up to stand near the podium, the owl's wings on the podium opening wide.

'Hello parents, siblings, cousins and other relatives! Welcome to the graduation of the seventh years today!'

Harry rolled his eyes and Teagan punched him in the arm.

'Why am I the one who keeps getting hit!' Harry whispered.

'Guys, just cut it out. Alright?' James said to his son and his daughter, both just sighed and went back to listening to their nutty professor.

(***)

'It was like a funeral, not a graduation!' Brent said, looking at his newly graduated sister with a smirk.

'It was not!'

'It was! You were all wearing black and Dumbledorf kept saying something about saying goodbye! Is Dumbledorf a serial killer and plan on killing all you newly graduated seventh years?'

'Brent! How many times must I tell you not to call him Dumbledorf and he isn't a serial killer!' Lily reprimanded her son.

'Whatever mum! I was just kiddin',' Brent said, smiling innocently.

'I tell so much better jokes than you,' Kody said, swatting his brother on the back.

'Shut up Toady!'

Kody just shook his head and walked up the stairs to his room.

'MOVE, MOVE, MOVE! I NEED TO GET THIS MONSTROSITY OFF NOW!' Teagan shouted, pushing her way to the stairs and running to her bedroom, one of the straps of her dress already sliding off her shoulder.

This made Harry clutch his stomach in laughter.

'Oh god, she is such a complainer,' Harry said, standing straight again after his fit of laughter.

'Your twin,' Lorraine said, walking into the kitchen where Jeremy was cutting vegetables up for dinner.

'Hey, she's not that bad. Hey dad, Kody broke my guitar before, I need you to fix it again,' Harry said, looking to where his father was sitting on the couch, a tired Damien in his lap.

'I'll do it later tonight alright,' James said tiredly.

After the graduation there had been a little bit of food served, just snacks and a few drinks, the kids had taken that time to run around and James had been the one to chase after them while Lily talked with Molly Weasley who had been there to see her twin sons, Fred and George graduate. Even though the boys had left the school early, it had been asked of them to at least go to the graduation and get their certificate, it was a requirement.

'Fine,' Harry muttered before walking away, pissed off, up the stairs to Teagan's room.

Harry knocked on the door then burst in.

'BOO!'

Teagan was lying on the bed, a book in her hands and her earphones in her ears as she listened to her iPod.

She jumped when she saw the door open.

She pulled the earphones out of her ears to hear Harry laughing.

'Why don't you knock next time you idiot!' Teagan shouted.

'I did! Idiot!'

Teagan just rolled her eyes and went back to reading.

'What do you want anyways?' Teagan asked, still reading.

'I wanted to say hello to my lovely sister of course,' Harry said, sitting on the end of the bed.

'Oh wow, compliments!' Teagan said excitedly, 'now what's the catch?' her tone turned from excitement to suspicion.

'Ok! You caught me!' Harry said, but then his expression turned worried.

'Harry? What's wrong?' Teagan asked, turning serious. She sat up on her bed and sat closer to her brother, her hand resting on her brothers leg to comfort him.

'I-I...there's something I need to tell mum and dad but I have no idea how they will take it,' Harry said, biting his lip slightly.

'Well, you can tell me!' Teagan exclaimed, slapping her brothers leg and smiling reassuringly at him.

'You won't hate me?'

'Of course not! How could you even suggest such a thing?'

'Ok' Harry said, thinking for a moment, he then sighed and turned to look at Teagan again with eyes that basically shouted out to her, saying; "Please understand".

'Teagan, I'm gay.'

Teagan stared shocked for a moment and then shrieked.

'OH MY GOD! I HAVE A GAY BROTHER!' Teagan said basically jumping of the bed and hugging her twin tightly.

'This wasn't the reaction I was expecting' Harry muttered.

'Well, do you like anyone! Are they from our house?' Teagan asked.

Harry nodded.

'OH MY GOD, YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!'

'Fine. I like...Draco Malfoy'

Teagan was even more shocked at this revelation.

'Whoa'

(***)

_**A/N: OK; so that's the second chapter up (whoop whoop!) In case you didn't know, Harry is a Slytherin and so it Teagan, some of the other kids are in Ravenclaw but the rest are in Gryffindor.**_

_**I hope you're liking the story so far!**_

_**But yeah, pretty please review and tell me what you think! xD**_


	3. Chapter 3

Family Portrait.

Chapter Three.

Tina had always been a silent child. The complete opposite of her twin brother Brent in fact, who was loud, immature and annoying. Tina on the other hand was quiet, mature, smart and only a little bit annoying. Well, compared to her brother anyway.

Tina only really liked talking to her older brother and sisters; Harry, Teagan and Charlotte.

Other than that, she was always in her room or outside if it was a sunny day, reading to her heart's content.

Sometimes she reminded Harry of Hermione Granger in Ravenclaw. Except, Tina was so much less annoying.

Brent however was always playing two aside Quidditch with Jeremy and Kody and Teagan, sometimes Harry would join in, but most of the time he would spend the day in his room, listening to music, making music or just sitting and thinking of ways to annoy the Gryffindor's in his year.

Tina sighed, getting bored of the book she was reading; Danielle Steel's accident.

It was Teagan's book and she had taken it for new material to read, but some of the words were too big and some just didn't make sense.

So Tina chucked the book back on her bed and decided to go outside and watch the two aside game of Quidditch we should could hear was currently being played.

(***)

'HARRY! COME AND PLAY YOU TWAT!'

'Jeremy! Don't call your brother a twat!'

'But he never plays with us mum! Only the bloody snake team!'

Harry sighed and walked outside and sat near the wall.

'Still got a problem with me being a Slytherin rather than a 'courageous' Gryffindor?' asked Harry in a bored tone.

'Never said I had a problem. But the only time you play Quidditch is with the team, you need some practice over the summer mate, otherwise you'll get kicked off the team!'

'As if!' Kody shouted, 'Every match they play they freaking win and ninety-nine point nine percent of the time Harry hasn't even practiced during the hols!'

'IT'S TRUE!' came a shout from in the air, they saw Teagan flying upside down, a quaffle in her grasp.

Harry just smirked and relaxed.

(***)

(Three months later)

September first.

Teagan looked around the platform, looking for her and Harry's friends.

'I think I see Draco!'

'Harry, if you're the love sick puppy that I think you are, everyone is Draco,' Teagan said, rolling her eyes.

'How can I be love sick when I haven't even dated him before?'

'Doesn't mean you haven't missed looking at him, does it?' Teagan said with a wink, moving closer to the train.

Harry just sighed and shook his head.

'HARRY! TEAGAN! OVER ERE'!'

Teagan and Harry turned to see Pansy Parkinson hanging out of a window near the back of the train.

Teagan grabbed her brothers arm and pulled him onto the train, hurriedly running to their normal compartment.

When they finally got there, Draco was holding the door closed with a smirk.

'What's the password?' he asked.

'Don't be a smart ass!' shouted Teagan smiling, 'just move you fool!'

Draco sighed and muttered: "Fine" making it sound a little too dramatic and opened the door.

'So, how was your summer?' Harry asked Draco.

'Boring really, mum went to Paris, dad had work, so I was basically home alone the whole time with the house elves,' Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

'You should have come over to my place!'

'Nah, didn't want to intrude on the 'family' time,' Draco said with a snicker. Harry hit him hard on the shoulder and sat next to him.

'What about you Pansy?' Teagan asked.

'Meh, Blaise came over, I broke up with him...yada, yada, yada,' Pansy said, as if it wasn't really that important.

'Blaise must be distraught,' Teagan said with a laugh, she had never really liked Blaise much.

'Nah, already dating some other whore named Lavender,' Pansy said, looking out the window to where you could see Blaise standing with some curly haired blonde girl.

'Ahh, it's a blonde, they aren't dating, she's just a fuck,' Teagan said matter of factly, sitting down again from where she had been looking out the window with Pansy.

'And how do you know that?'

'Well, when a guy gets broken up with and he instantly starts dating someone else, but it's a blonde, it means they're just a fuck. But if it's a different girl who isn't blonde, then well, you know your ex is just an asshole who doesn't know how to wait for at least three months,' Teagan said.

The compartment burst out in laughter as Teagan folded her arms across her chest and rolled her eyes annoyed.

(***)

'Oh well, look who it is, the Weasel and the Mudblood,' Draco announced when the door opened.

The Weasel's face instantly went red as he heard Malfoy call his girlfriend a Mudblood.

'Don't call her that Malfoy! Just because you think you're better than everyone in the school!'

'Funny that. I know that I'm better than everyone in the school!'

'Don't get too full of yourself Draco,' Teagan said smirking slightly.

'I'll keep that as a reminder,' was all Draco said, turning back to the intruders.

'Anyways, what are you doing here, what do you want?' Draco asked said intruders.

'We've come to tell you and Teagan to hurry up and start prefect duties on the train,' the Mudblood said, looking at Draco as if he were mud on golden high heels.

Draco rolled his eyes.

'Very well Granger, come on Teags, we got some patrolling to do,' Draco said, holding his hand out to Teagan so she could get out of her seat.

'Now, if I hear one word that you're torturing poor first years again, I will tell McGonagall,' Hermione said, trying to look threatening.

'That's exactly what you said last time Granger,' Teagan said winking at the girl, 'So we know you won't tell, it'll be our little secret yeah'

Hermione just blushed and walked off, leaving a slightly confused Ron behind to run after her.

(***)

_**A/N: So! I hope I am doing a good job so far, that this story makes sense. If not, here's what basically happened so far.**_

_**Lily and James are alive and have ten children instead of just Harry. Harry wasn't their first child in their story.**_

_**You've got;**_

_**-Jeremy (21) out of school Gryffindor.**_

_**-Charlotte (20) out of school Gryffindor.**_

_**-Lorraine (17) out of school Ravenclaw.**_

_**- Harry and Teagan (15) Slytherins.**_

_**-Kody/Toady (13) Gryffindor.**_

_**-Elizabeth (11) Slytherin.**_

_**-Tina and Brent (10) Not in school yet.**_

_**-Damien (5) Not in school yet.**_

_**Harry has told his twin sister (Teagan) that he is gay and likes Draco Malfoy, his best friend in Slytherin.**_

_**Harry, Teagan, Kody and Elizabeth are going to be leaving for Hogwarts.**_

_**Harry and Teagan meet up with Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson, Hermione and Ron interrupt their conversation to tell Draco and Teagan that they have prefect duties.**_

_**Not that exciting so far, but if you were confused, I hope this helped make a little more sense for you :)**_

_**Anyways, cya :D**_

_**.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Family Portrait.

Chapter four.

The feast had been short, Harry just assumed that Dumbledore wanted it over and done with.

Harry didn't exactly blame him either, the first feast that he ever went to was fun and exciting, but now it was basically just a repeat of the same thing over and over, not terribly entertaining.

That night Harry went to bed talking with Draco about how ridiculous the feasts had gotten over the years.

(three days later)

Harry had only been at Hogwarts for three days and already he was getting sick of it and just wanted to go home to his family.

The Mudblood and Weasel were being assholes, he still had a crush on Draco which he hadn't acted on and Teagan was acting strangely.

Also, Kody was having a hard time with school already.

And even though his brother was a Gryffindor, he was family and if anyone annoyed, bullied, pissed off, or hurt Kody or Elizabeth or ANYONE in his family, they were going to get their ass kicked!

It was now breakfast and Kody and Elizabeth were sitting either side of him, the Slytherin's had learned to accept the fact that other houses were coming to sit at their table, but they only allowed it because they were family members of Harry and sometimes Harry's siblings would bring their friends along.

But if anyone else came near the Slytherin table without being a part of said house, they would get a mouthful.

'Kody, what's wrong, you've been mopping around all morning?' Draco asked Kody from across the table, Kody looked up from his food and smiled reassuringly at Draco who had become sort of like a brother to him from first year.

'Nothing, just...stuff,' Kody said, 'But I promise, it's nothing too important, I'm fine.'

'I don't believe you,' Harry said from beside him, 'If it wasn't much, then you wouldn't be so...depressed.'

'Has Kody got depression?' Elizabeth asked from Harry's other side, looking curiously at her thirteen year old brother who just frowned at the younger girl.

'No you idiot.'

'Kody, don't be so hard on her,' Harry said, punching his younger brother in the arm.

'Fine,' Kody muttered before getting up from the table and grabbing his bag, leaving.

'What do you think his problem is?' Draco asked, watching as the younger boy left the Great Hall.

'He's probably just tired,' Harry said shrugging his shoulders and going back to eating his food.

Draco leaned forward and whispered in Harry's ear, making Harry shiver slightly as he felt hot breath tickle the side of his face and ear.

'I think it might be a girl,' Draco whispered.

'What' Harry said, moving his head slightly, which turned out to be a big mistake.

Harry was now basically nose to nose with his best friends and Harry, instead of looking at his friends eyes, was looking at his lips.

Draco seemed to notice and moved back a little bit, making Harry look him in the eyes. Draco gave him a questioning look, but then something sparked in his eyes, as though he had just realized something.

'Harry, after our first classes, meet me in our dormitory,' Draco said, picking up his bag and leaving hurriedly, leaving his unfinished breakfast behind.

"_**Way to go Potter"**_ Harry thought to himself, _**"You've really fucked up this time."**_

(***)

_**A/N: I am so happy that people actually like this story! I thought I was doing a crappy job :)**_

_**Thanks so much to those people who reviewed, it's great knowing people are reading and actually bothering to give me the thumbs up and all that stuff.**_

_**Anyways, please review, I would like some more reviews, because the more reviews I get, the more likely I am to write, also, the happier I am.**_

_**Thanks for reading the story so far guys!**_

_**~. \m/ (_) \m/**_


	5. Chapter 5

Family Portrait.

Chapter Five

The first class had finished in a heartbeat, which was unfortunate for Harry because he now had to see Draco and Harry had a feeling that Draco was getting suspicious of him.

Harry slowly walked into his a Draco's dormitory, hoping that Draco wouldn't be there already, but like always, luck just didn't seem to come to him.

Draco was sitting on Harry's bed, looking at the door expectantly.

'What took you so long?' he asked.

'Just because I don't walk as fast as you doesn't mean I'm late,' Harry said, sitting down next to Draco, pretending that nothing was awkward.

'Harry, I wanted to ask you something,' Draco said, looking at the ground for a few minutes, then looking back up to look at Harry's worried filled face.

'Like?'

'Harry, do you like me?' Draco asked quickly.

Harry sat there, his face getting redder slowly by the second.

'Well, obviously, you're my best friend-'

'You know which way I mean Harry!' Draco exclaimed.

Harry sighed and was about to answer when Draco walked closer to him.

'Wha-'

Harry didn't get to finish what he was saying because at that moment Draco lowered himself to Harry's level and kissed him lightly.

'I like you too,' was all Draco said before quickly running out of the room and out of sight.

Harry just sat there shocked and redder than Ron Weasley's hair.

(***)

_**A/N: Sorry it was short guys, but I like leaving cliffies!**_

_**Now, I will not upload the next chapter until I get three new reviews! (yes I am an evil little Gryffindor aren't I!)**_

_**Now, BYE BYE!**_

_**~.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Family Portrait.

Chapter six.

(A/N: Ok, sorry if this story is not reaching its full potential. I'm only fourteen and I've only being studying English with full attention for a year).

(***)

Harry was confused.

So Draco liked him.

But he ran away.

Harry sat in the Great Hall, it was dinner, he had been distracted through-out all his classes, Professor Snape had given him a detention for putting crushed snake fangs in before porcupine quills, causing to make the cauldron emit a smell that smelt like rotten eggs.

Harry continued to play with his food, miserable, ignoring the questioning looks from people around him and the conversation between Blaise and Pansy beside him.

'Potter!'

Harry looked up to see Hermione Granger walking up to the Slytherin table, which caused many vicious looking glares from the Slytherins.

'Where's Malfoy?' she asked angrily, her face red.

'You look around and tell me,' Harry answered back viciously.

Hermione glared.

'I'm being serious here Potter, he missed his prefect duties last night meaning I had to deal with troublesome third and fourth years alone on the second floor who had started a duel!' Hermione said angrily.

'You're telling me this like I actually care,' Harry said, Hermione's nostrils flared and she walked away from the Slytherin table, stomping away.

'Way to piss off the mudblood,' Blaise said from next to Harry, who shrugged.

'Could care less Blaise,' Harry sighed, looking around the Great Hall, mainly up and down the Slytherin table.

No sight of Draco.

(***)

'So you couldn't find him?' Teagan asked her brother as they walked to Transfiguration.

'No, I couldn't,' Harry said angrily.

'And he kissed you?'

'Yes Teagan!'

'And you liked it?'

'Yes Teagan! We kissed, I liked it and now I can't find him anywhere!' Harry said angrily, ignoring the pissed off look Teagan gave him from the corner of his eye.

'Who can't you find?'

Harry turned around to see Draco looking at him confused.

'You!' said Harry, pushing Draco into the nearest wall and poking him in the chest.

'You! You don't just kiss me then run off! Especially when you don't know how I feel you arrogant prick!' Harry shouted, poking Draco in the chest with every word.

Teagan just sighed as she watched the scene un-fold.

'Just kiss and make up already,' Teagan said un-interestedly.

Blaise came around the corner and looked at the scene with wide eyes, Harry was still shouting about Draco being an 'arrogant prick' and Draco was shouting back saying; 'I'm sorry.' Teagan just stood there watching, arms crossed and looking bored.

'You're not worried about your brother?' Blaise asked the girl, who looked at him and shook her head.

'Nup,' Teagan said, walking away and into the line where everyone was waiting for McGonagall to open the doors or watching the Draco, Harry scene.

(***)

'...Immature behavior! The lot of you!'

When McGonagall had finally come out to let the students in, she had walked out to see Harry and Draco nose to nose in the corridor, looking murderously at each other. When all students had been let inside, she stopped Harry, Draco, Teagan and even Blaise to tell them that she wanted to talk to the lot of them after class had ended.

And now they stood here and she ranted on and on.

Teagan held her hand up in front of McGonagall's face, who looked stricken at the fact that she had been interrupted by a hand gesture and that she obeyed it no less.

'Listen, lady, I'm trying to hook my dear brother and his best mate up with each other, Draco got the balls to kiss Harry, then ran off, so if you wouldn't mind. I would love to skip the detention I know you're going to give us tonight so I can sort this stuff out,' Teagan said, leaving McGonagall shocked, as well as Draco and Blaise, not so much Harry.

McGonagall was the first to get out of her shock and told the others to leave while she talked with Teagan.

'She's going to be in so much shit,' Blaise said, shaking his head in wonder.

'Who knew she had such an attitude,' Draco said.

'Me, obviously,' was all Harry said.

They all walked down to the Slytherin dungeons for their break, planning to just sit in front of the fire and do nothing.

(***)

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy with school and all that. Anyways, please review, it would be appreciated.**_

_**~ aka Teagan.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Family Portrait.

Chapter Seven.

(***)

It had been a week. Teagan had gotten a month detention for being rude to McGonagall, though Draco and Harry were surprised she hadn't been expelled.

The day was sunny, so Teagan, Harry and Draco all sat at the Quidditch pitch, either studying or in Teagan's case, charming rocks to go through the hoops in the goal posts.

Draco and Harry had made up (more like made out in Teagan's opinion) and were no longer arguing, much to Teagan's happiness.

She believed she was the one to set Harry and Draco up.

'We didn't need your help.' Harry said, chuckling at his sister.

'Yes you did, you guys were hopeless. You wouldn't have been able to figure out you liked each other without me. You two boys owe me big time!'

Draco looked up, one elegant eyebrow cocked up.

'Threesome?'

Both Harry and Teagan hit Draco's arms at the same time making him yelp.

(***)

It was a few days later when Harry got a letter through owl post.

_Dear Harry, Teagan and Elizabeth._

_You're probably wondering why this isn't addressed to Kody as well, he has been given a separate letter._

_I need you all to keep an eye on that brother of yours. I got a letter yesterday morning that Kody had been acting strangely, out of the ordinary, in fact depressed. I want to make sure he is ok. You know what Kody is like._

_I'll see you all at Christmas holidays. Tell Draco that he is welcome to come over for Christmas, for I heard from Narcissa that her and Lucius have a business trip they're going on._

_Love, mum and dad._

Harry folded up the piece of parchment and stuck it in his pocket hurriedly when he noticed Kody coming their way. 

'Mum sent a letter,' Kody said, passing Harry the letter.

_Dear Harry, Teagan, Kody and Elizabeth._

_All is well at home; Tina ended up breaking her arm the other day, but it's all fixed now._

_Brent melted your iPod Teagan, accidental magic, so don't blame him for it. Besides, we brought you a new one._

_I will see you all at Christmas holidays. Tell Draco that he is welcome to come over for Christmas, for I heard from Narcissa that her and Lucius have a business trip they're going on._

_Love, mum and dad._

Harry resisted his urge to laugh and put the letter on the table.

'Anyways,' said Kody grabbing the letter and sticking it in his pocket, 'cya.'

Before Kody could walk away however, a hand grabbed the hood of his robes.

'What the-'

'Oh no you don't. You're going to sit here, eat breakfast, then you're going to talk to me.' Harry said, dragging Kody and making him sit next to him at the empty spot on his left side.

'You can't force me to do things!' was Kody's only retort.

'Yes and I'm Albus Dumbledore,' Harry retorted making the boy sit still finally with a sigh.

Kody ate in silence as the others talked and as Elizabeth got out her art book and began drawing.

After they all finished their breakfast, Harry dragged Kody to the Slytherin dungeons, ignoring the very few glares he got for brining a Gryffindor into their home and dragged him to the fifth year dormitories.

'Sit.'

Kody did as he was told, slightly worried about what was going on.

'Now, I'm not meant to tell you, but I'm pretty sure you're smart enough not to go running to mum and dad-' Harry turned when he heard the dormitory door open, but turned back to Kody when he realized it was only Teagan.

'Sorry,' she muttered.

'Now, mum and dad are saying you've been acting weirdly, the professor's told them. But they're not the only ones who realized this. What's going on Kody! Is someone hurting you-'

'No!'

'Is it school? Is there something you're failing in?' Teagan asked from behind.

'No, it isn't school-'

'Then what Kody! I need to know!'

'I think I'm like you!'

Harry stopped for a moment.

'What do you mean, you think "you're like me."?'

Kody squirmed a little on the bed.

'You're gay?' Teagan asked.

'I...I think so.'

Harry stood in shock, turning towards his twin who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for the help sis" Harry thought.

'What makes you think that?' Teagan asked.

'There's this boy, in my class...his names Aaron...and...do I really have to talk about this?'

'Yes!' Harry and Teagan said at the same time.

'Well...I have dreams about him...and...we're best friends...but I feel more...'

'Have you ever liked a girl before?' Harry asked.

'Yeah, her name was Lucy-'

'Then it's probably just teen hormones or you're bisexual...right Teagan?'

Teagan just nodded.

'Why did you hide it from us?' Harry asked.

'It was embarrassing. And I thought you would hate me. I thought all of you would hate me...even mum and dad.'

'They wouldn't-' Harry stopped for moment...wait a minute...how had Kody known that he was gay?

'Kody...how did you know I was gay?' Harry asked worriedly.

Kody paled.

'Kody! Tell me now!'

'I overheard you and Teagan talking, don't worry, nobody else knows!'

Harry sighed, relief flooding him.

'Ok. Well, if you have any other doubts. Let me know, come talk to me, otherwise me and Teagan will do this again.'

Teagan nodded to assure Kody that she would help.

Kody just nodded and sighed. Before getting up and leaving the dormitory with his brother and sisters gaze on him.

Harry sighed and sat down, but got up again when he heard uproars from the other Slytherins in the common room.

'I'll handle it,' Teagan said, standing up and walking out of the room. Harry heard her shouting at the others.

'_Shut up the lot of you prats! If you lay a fucking hand on him you'll have to answer to me and my brother!'_

Harry laughed.

Yep. He and Teagan were definitely Slytherins. Even if they lived in a family with mainly a bunch of Gryffindors.

(***)

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I've been busy.**

**Anyways; to the reviewer that asked;**

**Yes, I really am fourteen (turning fifteen) and no I am Australian. **

**Anyways, please leave reviews :)**

**Bye**

**-Princess of the darkness and Drarry (aka Teagan)**


	8. Chapter 8

Family Portrait.

Chapter Eight.

(***)

'FUCK OFF!'

Harry looked up to see a slam of a door and what looked like three or four Slytherins pushing on the door, attempting to keep it closed.

'Let me out!'

Harry walked towards the three Slytherin boys and stood beside one of the biggest who was the main one keeping the door closed.

'Who's in there?' Harry asked.

The boy stopped and look; the look on his face looking similar to the look a deer would where when caught in headlights.

'Uhh...no one important...'

'Let my brother out; now!' Harry shouted at the three other Slytherins, they automatically let go of the door and Kody stumbled out of the broom closet in a heap.

'I didn't need your help,' Kody muttered under his breath, pushing past Harry once he got up.

'Of course you didn't. You would have gotten out perfectly on your own,' Harry said sarcastically with a wink.

Kody just sighed as he left the scene.

(***)

'So did they do any actual damage to him?' Teagan asked Harry.

'What? Whether or not they left a scratch on them is going to determine whether or not you're going to hurt them?' Harry asked confused. Teagan would normally just hex the crap out of them either way.

'No, I just want to know how MUCH I have to hurt them,' Teagan said.

Now that was Teagan.

'I think we should stop babying him so much.'

Teagan turned and looked at Harry with an upraised brow.

'What do you mean "babying him"? If I were babying him, then I would be fighting for him in all his battles. But no! I just bash up his competitors if he loses.'

Harry couldn't help but laugh at this.

'But really.' Harry cleared his throat, 'We can't just keep fighting for him if he can't handle something himself. He needs to learn that one day, whether he likes it or not, he will have to fight his battles on his own.'

'But I'll always be here for him-.'

'What if something happens? What if you can't be here for him?'

Teagan sighed.

'I guess you're right. In your own stupid way.'

Harry smiled; 'love you too sis.'

(***)

Draco walked into the Slytherin common room at a fast pace, little Elizabeth Potter following him.

'But Draco-!'

'Ask your brother!'

Elizabeth sighed and went to go find her brother.

'What was that about?' Teagan asked, standing up from her seat on one of the leather couches.

Draco muttered something under his breath.

'Didn't hear that Dray.'

Draco just shook his head, 'never mind, nothing really important.'

(***)

**A/N: Sorry guys, writers block murdered me for awhile, but here's the next chapter. Sorry for the extremely late update. I'll try and update more! **


	9. Chapter 9

Family Portrait

Chapter Nine

Teagan woke up with a start when she felt someone climbing into her bed, but turned her back to the person when she realised it was only her brother.

'Harry, it's four in the morning.'

'And I need to talk to you,' Harry whispered, lying down in the bed and shaking his sisters shoulders, 'now wake up properly and listen.'

Teagan sighed and turned to face her brother, who was looking worried.

'Harry?' Teagan said sitting up immediately as soon as she saw the look on his face, 'what's wrong? What's happened?'

Harry made a weird noise in his throat before speaking again, 'it's not about what has "happened", it's about what's going to "happen",' Harry said.

Teagan looked at Harry confused, 'Trelawney, get out of my bed.'

Harry narrowed his eyes, 'I'm being completely serious here-.'

'Like our godfather Sirius or serious, serious?'

'Teagan, I will hit you.'

'At four in the morning?' Teagan asked.

'Yes in four in the morning, now shut up!'

'Sorry...,' Teagan muttered, 'you know I'm not a serious person at four in the morning...actually, you wouldn't know, I often don't get woken up at this time in the morning.'

Harry sighed, 'Teagan, at Christmas, I'm thinking of coming out to Mum and Dad, I mean, if Draco's going to be over at our place, I don't think I'm going to be able to hide the fact that we're dating very well.'

Teagan was silent for a moment before answering, 'wow, who knew you were capable of a good idea.'

'I will hit you.'

'Ok sorry, sorry- I think it's a good idea, you're going to have to come out to the family at some point and what better time than Christmas? You'll have everyone there so you don't have to explain it over and over to everyone.'

'But what if I ruin everyone's Christmas?' Harry asked.

'That's not going to happen. No one in our family is a homophobe, If anything, everyone will be proud of you for being brave enough to admit it,' Teagan said, patting Harry's shoulder hoping to comfort him, 'and you never know, you may influence Kody to be ok with his sexuality and tell the family too, everyone knows that Kody looks up to you.'

'He looks up to you too you know-.'

'Yes, but I'm not the one hiding my sexuality. Now come on, I need sleep!' Teagan said, lying down back on the bed and cuddling her pillow slightly, 'you can stay in here tonight, Nott's only going to get you into shit if you return back now.'

Harry nodded, even though Teagan couldn't see it and laid down, turning his back to his sister and closing his eyes.

'You know, everyone seems to think you're a bitch, but you aren't really.'

He felt Teagan's open palm hit his shoulder and he snickered quietly.

'Ok, I take that back.'

'Thank you.'

(***)

(In December)

'Harry, everything is going to be fine!'

'No it isn't! Everyone's going to think I'm disgusting and that I'm going against nature!'

'Going against nature? Really? You sound like the homophobe instead of our apparently homophobic family.'

'Shut up Teagan!'

'Sorry...,' Teagan muttered.

'Look, babe,' Draco said, looking at Harry worriedly, 'everything's going to be fine, if they're homophobes, which I know for a fact that your family isn't, then they won't say anything because I'M here and I'll tell my parents about them being homophobic...and on goes the story. You know how my family and your family run! Constantly trying to impress one another and your family being homophobic isn't going to please my mother and father at all.'

'Don't bother trying to reassure him, I think you'll just make him more nervous. Besides, I think this is his own special way of calming himself down,' Teagan said, shrugging her shoulders.

'You're an idiot Harry,' Draco said.

'I know.'

Harry sat back down on his seat, they were on the train going back to Kings Cross station.

'Harry, whatever happens. We're both going to be here. I'm your boyfriend, it's my job and Teagan's your twin, she has to stay with you no matter what, it's like there's a contract that she's signed and she can't disobey otherwise she dies.'

'That's the unforgiveable curse you moron.'

'You don't say!'

Harry sighed, 'thanks guys...'

**A/N: In the next chapter, we'll see how Harry's family reacts to the news that he's gay and is dating his "bestfriend"**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Family Portrait.**

**Chapter Ten.**

Lily walked out the front and watched as the taxi pulled up with Harry, Teagan, Draco, Kody and Elizabeth, all looked somewhat tired and Harry looked nervous.

Lily smiled as Teagan got out of the car first and ran straight to her.

'I have no idea why, but I missed you…again,' Teagan said, hugging her mother tightly.

Lily patted her daughters head and smirked, 'you Slytherin's, I swear you're all afraid to show emotions.'

Teagan snorted, 'as if.'

'I resent that!' came a shout from behind, announcing that Draco was out of the car along with Harry and Kody, Elizabeth was still in the car chatting the taxi drivers ear off, who was starting to look annoyed.

'Come on Elizabeth, inside please!'

Elizabeth looked up at her mother and rolled her eyes, grabbing her bag she got out of the car and grabbed her trunk that was already placed on the sidewalk.

'Well, come on! Can't be staying out here all day, it's starting to get cold!'

**(***)**

Harry was sitting in his bedroom, cracking his knuckles as a sign of being nervous, Draco sat on his bed, sighing as he watched Harry freak out.

'Harry, it's going to be fine, I know your family and they will love you no matter what!'

'Unless I become a criminal-.'

'Wanting to fuck a guy rather than a girl is not counted as a crime and you're not a criminal for it!' Draco exclaimed.

'Shut up! They'll hear you!'

Draco sighed, 'Look, they'll accept you for who you are…'

Harry looked at Draco, Harry was so nervous his eyes were looking particularly moist.

Draco held out his hand and Harry took it, Draco dragged Harry closer to him and hugged him.

'They love you Harry.'

'I know..'

'Therefore they'll accept you no matter what-.'

'As long as it's in reason-.'

'And what? Homosexuality isn't within reason?' Draco raised a brow at Harry who laughed.

'Ok, ok, I get your point. I can do this,' Harry said, finally starting to smile.

'Good,' Draco said, he kissed Harry lightly and was about to pull away when Harry wrapped his arms tighter around his waist and claimed his lips.

Draco moaned and successfully pulled away, 'We're both coming out to your parents, I think they'll be convinced enough when you say "hey mum, dad, I'm gay and dating Draco" they don't need to see a dint in both yours and my pants too.'

Harry laughed, 'I see your point, now come on, let's get this over and done with.'

**(***)**

Everyone sat at the dinner table, Jeremy and Lorraine were talking about her work in Zonko's joke shop and how she nearly had enough money to start running her own formal robe shop.

Brent was throwing peas in Tina's water; the girl was too busy reading to notice this.

Teagan was looking between Harry and Draco before starting several different conversations with Charlotte, Kody and little Damien.

'Draco, how am I going to do this, I can't just stand up and say….what do I say?!' Harry whispered, sounding panicked.

'Look just try-.'

'Harry has something to say to all of us,' Teagan said standing up, Harry looked stunned at his twin who smiled softly at him, 'if anyone interrupts him, or has a go at him, I will personally shun you for the rest of my life. Understood?'

The family knew that this was serious, even James and Lily who didn't even have a go at their daughter for being rude.

Teagan walked over next to Harry and grabbed his hand, pulling him up from his seat.

'Come on, you can do it,' Teagan whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry was breathing harshly, great, Teagan thought, here comes the panic attack.

Draco stood up hurriedly and looked down the table.

'Ok, so I'm only saying this once. Harry's gay, he's dating me, Kody and Teagan know, Harry, Teagan and me are full so we are all going to bed, goodnight and thanks for the dinner,' Draco quickly grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him upstairs, Teagan following them looking worried.

**(***)**

Harry's breathing had evened out and he was laying on his bed, tears were sliding down his face and Teagan was lying next to him on the bed while Draco was reading.

'They're going to hate me,' Harry muttered, 'they're going to think I'm a freak…and a woos too, I couldn't even come out to my own parents, I had to get my boyfriend to do it.'

Teagan sighed, 'they're not going to hate you. Mum and dad are going to love you no matter what. I dated a freaking arsonist. They didn't hate me when he set fire to our backyard and mum's favourite flowers.'

Harry laughed, 'yeah I remember that. He was hot, not in the fire sense.'

Teagan laughed, 'Harry!' she exclaimed slapping his arm.

'I'm in the room you know,' Draco muttered.

'Sorry.'

There was a knock on the door and Harry stood up.

'Who do you think it is?'

'A serial killer?' Teagan asked.

Harry just glared at her as Teagan shrugged.

'Come in!' Teagan shouted in a sing-song voice.

Kody opened the door, walked in and hugged Harry. Harry's eyes widened. Kody never hugged him.

'Harry, I came out too.'

**(***)**

(A/N: Lol, would you kill me if I stopped here…right now…no you can't kill me, I'm only fourteen, I have life I still need to live! LET ME LIVE PEOPLE! I won't stop here, I promise, I just wanted to be a smart ass, it's in my nature. You'll see that in my character…which is just a fictional version of myself…except I'm not fictional at all…INCEPTION TEAGAN, HARRY'S TWIN EXISTS! Sorry for wasting your time, back to the story.)

Harry woke up the next morning, arms around his waist he felt another warm body at his feet, he also heard snoring around the floor area.

Draco, Teagan, Kody and himself had all stayed in his room that night. Draco was sleeping next to him, his arms wrapped around him, Teagan was at his feet and Kody was on the floor, seeing as he didn't feel like sleeping on the bed, something about not being within the trio. Harry had just rolled his eyes and gone to sleep.

Teagan groaned, 'my back is killing me and I'm starving!'

Harry got up, Draco's arms still wrapped around his waist, his back cracked and he glared at Teagan.

'Then go get some food, you're not the one hiding from your parents because you came out of the metaphorical closet!'

Teagan snickered, 'No, but I pushed you out of it.'

Harry smirked, 'I should kill you for that.'

'You love me too much.'

'Hope you guys aren't thinking of committing incest,' Draco muttered from beside Harry.

'No, it wouldn't work, I'm not male,' Teagan said, dodging the pillow Harry chucked at her. As soon as the pillow hit the floor, Harry noticed that the snoring stopped.

Teagan looked behind her and laughed hysterically, 'It landed on Kody's head!'

(***)

There was a knock on the door and Harry woke up for the second time that morning, he groaned.

'Come in…'

He was only half shocked when his mother and father walked into the room.

'Harry…,' Lily started.

'You want to disown me?' Harry asked, 'just get it over and done with.'

James eyes widened.

'No! We're not disowning you.'

'Shut up we're asleep!' shouted Draco.

'Watch your mouth Draco,' Lily responded.

'My bad…'

'Harry, we still love you-.' Lily started before being cut off by her husband.

'We accept you for who you are,' James finished off.

Harry got up instantly and raced over to his parents, hugging them both.

'Told you so,' Teagan muttered sleepily from the end of the bed.

There was a groan from the floor.

'How did this pillow get on my face?'

(***)

A/N: **singing** "I love rock 'n' roll! So come and take the time and dance with me!" **takes off headphones** Ohaider! I was listening to Joan Jett. Anyways, please tell me what you think of this chapter, I really couldn't think of much to make it sentimental enough. But I hope it was good enough.

Anyways, because Harry has come out, there will be more Drarry moments and soon me and Harry I mean **cough** Teagan **cough** and Harry will soon be starting some more mischief. Kody came out so we will also be seeing a lot more of him and because it's holiday's for the characters (and for myself in two days) we'll be seeing a lot more of the other characters in this story. I hope you're enjoying it so far.

Anyways, I gotta go, cause I gotta write an update for my other fanfic "Emo Kid" which you'll find on my other fanfiction account 'Vozana666', Emo Kid is also a Drarry fanfic.

CYA!

-Teagan-Princess Of The Darkness And Drarry-


	11. Chapter 11

Family Portrait.

Chapter Eleven

It was Christmas day, everyone sat in the lounge-room near the Christmas tree, Jeremy was passing around the presents, Tina had her nose in a book and a pile of unopened presents near her, which Harry assumed she would open up later and everyone else had piles of wrapping paper and their unwrapped gifts beside them.

Draco sat on Harry's lap, opening his own gifts while Harry watched, not really interested, mainly just for something to do. When Draco had sat down on Harry's lap rather than sit beside him, everyone had smiled at the open display of affection.

After opening presents, Teagan left the room for a moment. Harry was the only one who noticed his twins disappearance and smiled.

'Hey Draco, I need to go to the bathroom.'

Draco nodded and got off of Harry's lap and sat in the chair beside Harry's. Harry stood up and walked up the stairs, but instead of walking towards the bathroom, he walked into Teagan's room.

Teagan was looking at something on her desk, completely absorbed by it. Harry smirked and crept up behind her. When he was standing right behind her, Teagan still looked absorbed in what was on the desk. Harry lifted both his hands and jabbed her harshly in the sides with his fingers.

'Ow!' Teagan said turning around, looking angry, 'you bastard! How many times have I told you not to do that! It bloody hurts.'

Harry laughed, 'sorry, but you know, your back was turned and you were so busy concentrating on-,' he looked at what was on Teagan's desk, 'a blueprint,' he said surprised, 'that I simply couldn't resist pissing you off.'

Teagan muttered something that sounded like "figures" and went back to looking at the blueprint, moving a little to the side so Harry could stand beside her and look at the blueprint properly.

'So what have you got planned?'

'Well…' she started off, 'dinner starts at six-thirty, correct?'

'Like always.'

Teagan smirked, 'like always? What the fact that I'm right or the fact that dinner starts at six-thirty?'

Harry looked at her as if she was an idiot, 'which ever explanation makes sure you don't PMS on me,' he said, smirking at the loathing expression Teagan threw his way.

'Ok, by the time it's six-twenty, the Weasley's should be here-.'

'Draco won't be happy about that-.'

'Exactly my point, now, to take revenge on Mr RONALD Weasley for even walking into our house-.'

'You have a specific target this time?'

'For the one prank; yes. The other one is for the whole family. You see, everyone's used to our ONE Christmas prank. But, when they see we pranked Ron, they'll think that's it; they'll be completely thrown off and surprised when we prank the whole family, AFTER the Christmas dinner. And this time, all the pranks will be separate. Not joint.'

'But that means there's more than the two pranks, if they're all separate, for every member of our family, plus Weasley, that'll make eleven pranks if you're not including Draco. If so, twelve.'

'That's the thing; mum and dad's prank will be combined. As for the other's all their pranks will be somehow connected, therefore, there are technically only two pranks, seeing as the pranks on everyone else will have the one focal point, and no, I won't be including Draco to the prank list, not until you get married.'

Harry blushed, 'it's only a school relationship, we won't get married you moron.'

Teagan shrugged, 'suit yourself.'

'So; what is the focal point of your mischievous prank my dear sister?' Teagan turned to him with a raised brow, 'whenever you call me your "dear sister" you want something, what is it?'

'Nothing.'

Teagan rolled her eyes, 'anyways, the prank's focal point will be around everyone's worst fears.'

Harry nodded slowly, then gestured with his hand for Teagan to continue on.

'Well, Lorraine hates…?'

'When Jeremy uses her razor blade to shave his face.'

'I said fears you moron, I'm pretty sure that isn't Lorraine's phobia,' Teagan said, hitting Harry in the back of the head, he just shrugged, 'I don't know, the way she carries on about it sometimes, you think it would be her phobia.'

'You really are a moron sometimes,' Teagan sighed, 'oh well, as long as I look smarter in comparison,' Teagan ignored the indignant "hey!" from beside her and went back to looking at her blueprint.

'Now, we know after dinner, Lorraine always goes to the bathroom first, because she goes and sees if there is anything stuck in her teeth.'

'Which is stupid-.'

'Yes, yes, I know that. Now, the toothpicks are in the bathroom cupboard-.'

'How do you know she will get something in her teeth?'

'I've planned to put stuff in her food that will make at least some of it get stuck between her teeth,' Teagan said, Harry nodded in appreciation and Teagan went on, 'as I said, she'll go get a toothpick and when she opens the container, she'll find what she fears most in the bottom of it.'

'What does she fear most?'

'…You really aren't observant are you?'

'No, of course not.'

'She has a fear of snakes, if I shrink the snake with a shrinking charm and make sure it coils itself around the bottom of the container, I should be able to charm it to jump out in an attempt to bite her-.'

'No magic outside of Hogwarts!'

'They're minor charms, hardly detectable. If you remember, when we first came home for summer holidays after Hogwarts, you always used Lumos to walk around the house because of your fear of the dark.'

'Ok, well I get your point. Need any help master of pranks?' Harry asked, Teagan concentrated for a moment and then said; 'Yes, I'll need a distraction.'

(***)

It was six-twenty and as Teagan had predicted, the Weasley's turned up, Ron was looking pleased about something, Teagan and Harry both didn't like the look on his face. It was as if he had won something. Maybe Weasley knew that he was pissing of Harry, Teagan and Draco just by his mere presence.

'So, when does your prank on Weasley begin?' Harry whispered to his sister. Harry thought if looks could kill right now, the second youngest Weasley would be lying on the floor in a bloody heap, dead as could be.

'That's for me to know and for you to find out when the time comes.'

Harry smirked at the tone Teagan used; this was going to be good.

(***)

Everyone was sitting around the table, the turkey sat in the middle and Teagan glanced at where everyone was sitting, perfect, she thought, as she had predicted, everyone was sitting in the spot she thought they would.

Ron sat directly across from Harry, knowing this would piss the brunette off, but this got Harry a front row view of the show. Teagan knew this would cheer her brother up after having to sit across from the red head, who was boasting about Gryffindor and how many times Slytherin had lost points from McGonagall.

Everyone began to eat and Ron grabbed his knife and fork, about to cut into his turkey before quickly saying to Harry, 'I bet this food won't be as good as my mother's. At least my mum's applesauce doesn't look like cat vomit.'

Teagan and Harry, both having heard the remark, glared daggers at the red head, who paid no attention as he cut into the turkey.

Suddenly, his eyes went wide as saucers, his mouth wide open in horror, he looked like he was about to faint.

Harry, confused, looked over a bit at Ron's plate. Harry saw a hairy spiders leg produce from the food, a green gunk seemed to be coming out of the turkey by now too and Harry assumed that it was the spider's guts. He heard Teagan mutter something under her breath and he turned to look at Ron's plate again. The leg had started to move, shaking violently and suddenly, a spider came out of the turkey, walking, angrily, closer to Ron who was shaking just as violently as the spider's leg had been.

Ron finally seemed to realize what was happening and jumped up from his chair and ran, screaming, from the room.

Harry looked around and noticed that everyone else had been watching Ron, Jeremy was smirking slightly and looking at Teagan, who was also looking at Ron's plate, innocently.

'Good one,' Harry muttered in Teagan's general direction and after everyone went back to eating, she smirked.

'It serves the stupid Weasel right. Insult my mother's cooking.'

(***)

As Teagan had said, Lorraine got up and went to the bathroom, Harry, who had been asked to follow her, did and noticed that she went straight to the cupboard. Harry walked back down the stairs and sat between Teagan and Draco, he nodded at his twin and she smirked.

'Harry, where did you go?' asked his mother, Harry turned to look at the woman, who was looking suspiciously at both him and Teagan.

'To my room, I had another present for Teagan and I forgot to bring it down.'

Lily nodded, still looking suspicious, but less suspicious when Harry did bring up a package and gave it to Teagan.

'Nice save genius,' Teagan muttered, opening to present. It was a pink bikini.

'You're an asshole Harry!' Teagan shouted, throwing the bikini at him, Harry began laughing hysterically, 'I knew you would love it!'

Teagan was glaring daggers at Harry, when a high-pitched scream came from upstairs, 'SNAKE! THERE'S A FUCKING SNAKE IN THE TOOTHPICK CONTAINER!' Lorraine came running down the stairs, being followed by a full sized, adult, boa constrictor.

'How the hell did you charm it to come back to natural size?' Harry asked his twin.

Teagan shrugged, 'I didn't.'

'But I did,' Harry turned and looked at Draco, who was smirking, 'I heard your little mischievous plan outside your bedroom door Teagan and decided to make your plan a little more…fearful.'

Teagan smiled at Draco, 'Welcome to the family, brother.'

Draco bowed his head, indicating an actual bow.

'Harry, Teagan, you wouldn't happen to have anything to do with this, would you?'

Harry and Teagan looked up to see James, trying to look angry, but was failing every time his lips twitched slightly upwards.

'Oh and Draco too.'

'Oi!'

'What, if you're apart of the family and you're apart of it, you get into trouble too!'

(***)

Jeremy had gone outside to go play a little Quidditch with Kody. Both came in, Kody's face bleeding, exclaiming that a bludger had exploded in his face.

Jeremy's fear was watching people he cared about getting hurt.

Kody had a weird fear about things exploding.

Teagan and Harry both laughed when seeing their expressions, 'what the fuck?' Jeremy looked at the both of them, 'Kody is seriously hurt!'

'No he isn't,' Teagan said, pointing her wand at Kody's face and the "blood" and slight burn marks all vanished.

'How did- how did you-?'

'The bludger exploded, then it was charmed to contain everything, any debris, to not go into Kody's direction and then cover his face with a glamour charm.'

'Therefore; he would look hurt, making him believe it was hurt, making the body believe it was hurt.'

Jeremy just looked stunned, as did Kody, they both walked out of the kitchen looking slightly embarrassed that they had fallen for the prank.

'Who's next?' Harry asked

'Tina and Brent.'

(***)

Tina had a fear of horses, ever since a little pony chased her around the Malfoy's stables.

Brent had a fear of exotic animals, mainly birds.

Teagan had asked Hagrid if she could borrow his Hippogryff.

Either way, the younger twins were going to be scared while the older ones would be in Teagan's room tonight, laughing at the pranks they had pulled.

Tina was outside, reading and attempting to make a potion with mud, grass and moonlight, Tina knew that this didn't make a real potion, but she liked to pretend it did any way. Brent was inside looking for one of his toys.

As Tina said to herself, 'time to clean up class!' Buckbeak (Hagrid's Hippogryff) came running towards Tina, Tina was to focused on the fact that the back of the animal looked like a horse that she didn't even notice Teagan as the one riding it. Tina ran screaming into the house, Buckbeak following her on Teagan's command.

Harry walked out of the kitchen and into the backyard; Charlotte's wand with him and Teagan had Jeremy's. Both took turns shrinking Buckbeak to the size of a Magpie, Harry picked up Buckbeak and looked at him.

'So you say he will go back to normal size overnight?'

'Yep, so he won't suddenly grow back to normal size inside.'

Harry nodded and walked back inside with the miniature Buckbeak in his hand. He placed him behind a book in the shelves, 'HEY BRENT!' he shouted, 'I THINK YOUR TOY IS IN MUM'S BOOKSHELF!'

Brent automatically came running down the stairs, straight to the bookshelf, ignoring Harry and Teagan standing on either side of it. He searched through the shelves, pulling out every book and leaving it on the floor.

He finally got to the middle of the book shelf and pulled the book that Harry had hidden Buckbeak behind, as soon as Brent pulled it out, the miniature Buckbeak came flying out of it, making a weird, scared noise.

Brent went screaming, carrying the last book he pulled out with him, swinging it around his head as an attempt to beat off the flying Buckbeak, who by now was resting back in Harry's hand.

'Ok, so we've gotten Jeremy, Kody, Brent and Tina and Charlotte's worst fear is losing her wand, I'll give that back to her tomorrow,' Teagan muttered.

'You're not even going to bother actually pranking Charlotte? You're no fun.'

'Well, Charlotte will find a way to get us back, so I'm not going to bother with her,' Teagan said, Harry nodded in understanding, 'so who's next then?'

'Elizabeth,' they both said, smirking.

(***)

Elizabeth had always been a tough nut to crack, she didn't show much fear in anything, which was a Gryffindor trait, so Harry had no idea how she had landed herself in Slytherin, but after awhile, they had worked out that Elizabeth's fear was of ghosts.

She never showed the fear in Hogwarts, seeing as she thought that if the ghosts were in Hogwarts, they were obviously nice enough to be allowed to live there, but, a mean ghost however, would make her wet her pants.

'This is pay-back for when she stole the last Custard Tart,' Harry muttered, Teagan just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, 'that's just pathetic,' she said, Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued on preparing for the prank.

(***)

Thanks to Arthur Weasley, Harry and Teagan had learnt how to project a human image.

Teagan set up most of the mirror accordingly, Harry had been covered in flour for the occasion, Teagan had laughed when Harry had sneezed and a mixture of snot and flour came flying out of his nose.

By the time they were finished, Harry was running on the spot and Teagan was watching a false image doing the exact same thing.

'Ok, no more playing, let's get this one over and done with!'

Teagan walked into Elizabeth's room, followed by the "ghost Harry", the lights were on in the young Slytherin's room, and so Teagan turned them off quickly.

'Hey!' Elizabeth exclaimed and turned around, about to tell off the person who turned off the lights, but her mouth opened in a silent scream and soon enough, a real scream came out of her mouth!

'AHH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!'

'What?' Teagan asked, 'am I that hideous?'

'N-no! There's a ghost right behind you!'

Teagan looked behind her, pretending to not see anything, though, she could see the false, projected, image of Harry clearly.

'I don't see anything Elizabeth, you sure you feeling well?'

Elizabeth started breathing heavily and gripping her hair, 'Oh, no, I'm going insane, no, no, no, this can't be happening!'

Teagan couldn't hold in her laughter anymore, she was laughing for ages, when she finally calmed down, Elizabeth was glaring at her, her arms folded.

'This is another one of your stupid pranks isn't it?'

Harry walked around the corner, making the projected image vanish, 'yeah,' Harry said, 'this is pay back for the Custard Tart!'

Elizabeth walked towards her door and before slamming it into the twins face, she looked at their faces and shouted, 'you're pathetic!'

(***)

Teagan and Harry had both decided that it would be unfair to prank little Damien, seeing as they may scar him for laugh and end up creating a fear for him, which they really didn't want to do and get into trouble for, so they left him be.

'So, we've done Jeremy, Kody, Brent, Tina, Charlotte, Lorraine and Elizabeth and we're leaving Damien, so now-.'

'Mum and Dad.'

Teagan smirked, 'Harry, go get your broom and I'll go get mum and dad, you're going to show them your new trick.'

(***)

Everyone in the family knew that Harry was brilliant at Quidditch, the only time he had fallen off his broom was when he had been gutsy in first year and when the dementors had come in third, but both were not entirely his fault, so they knew he wouldn't actually fall off one day.

Well, that's what Lily and James thought anyway.

The twins had decided to give their parents a 'little startle', Teagan had jinxed Harry's broom as soon as Harry tried to turn left, Harry was supposed to yell out "hey, check out this new trick," he would start with a small Wronski Feint and then turn left quickly, which would make him fall of his broom and plummet to the ground, where Teagan had placed a charm, to make sure Harry actually didn't hurt himself, but still had the same fall.

They also planned on bringing Draco out, just to make the prank look realistic.

Harry was now sitting on his broomstick in the air, waiting for Teagan to make the signal.

Teagan pointed at him and gave him the thumbs up and he started to fly around, making sure he didn't turn left.

'HEY MUM! DAD! CHECK OUT THIS NEW TRICK!'

His parents were below, looking expectantly at him and he started with a small Wronski Feint, when he thought it was a good time, he turned left and attempted to spin in mid air, but, as he knew he would, he fell off his broom and started plummeting towards the ground.

Harry knew he had landed, not because he was suddenly in pain, but because he could feel the grass beneath him, he heard running, knowing that would be his mum, his dad, Teagan and Draco, he stayed still and attempted to move his arm into what looked like an awkward position.

'HARRY! ARE YOU OK!?'

That was his mum, he attempted not to laugh while they all surrounded him, panicked looks on their faces, somehow, Teagan was the one that looked worried the most.

Harry decided this was the appropriate time to started laughing, which he did, Teagan started laughing to and soon enough Draco, Lily and James looked, confused, but soon clicked on.

'Ha-ha, very funny you two, back inside.'

Harry got up, unscathed and followed Teagan and Draco back into the house, they all instantly went into Teagan's room, talking about what pranks they had pulled.

'Should have seen Elizabeth's face when she saw "the ghost", I don't think she even recognized it was me!' Harry exclaimed.

'Well, I recognize that it was you, you still have some flour in your hair.'

Teagan looked in Harry's hair and laughed, 'you sure it's flour Draco? It could be dandruff.'

The three of them laughed, 'But seriously, is there any flour in my hair?' Harry asked.

Teagan sighed, 'I can't believe I didn't know you were gay before, you're always worried about how you look.'


	12. Chapter 12

Family Portrait.

Chapter Twelve.

Warning: Chapter contains a bit of smut.

Harry lay on his bed, Draco above him, both were panting in time with Draco's thrusts, Harry pulled the blonde into a deep kiss, drowning out a moan as Draco hit his sweet spot over and over, Harry was about to come when-

'HARRY! GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED!'

Harry woke up with a start, the knocking and the shouting outside his door was coming from Jeremy, Draco lay beside him, arms once again around his waist. Harry sighed, he had been having an awesome dream, but no, Jeremy had to ruin it.

Draco sighed when Harry sat up and tried to get off the bed, Harry laughed slightly, 'come on Dray, we're meant to get up.'

'I don't wanna.'

'Too bad.'

Draco groaned and sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, 'I was enjoying that sleep.'

'Same,' Harry muttered, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks, which went un-noticed by Draco.

'COME ON! BREAKFAST IS READY!'

(***)

After breakfast, Harry, Teagan, Draco and Kody all ended up going outside, just sitting near the Quidditch pitch, Kody laughing about the pranks Teagan and Harry had pulled, even the one that had been pulled on him.

'Well, I'm glad you didn't take it TOO seriously,' Harry said, looking at his twin who nodded, 'yes, Lorraine is refusing to talk to us until we leave.'

'That was a good prank, how did you get the snake into the toothpick container though it beyond me.'

'We refuse to share the gift of our amazing pranking minds-.'

'Though, they don't even compare to Fred and George Weasley.'

'They basically helped raise us though, they were always playing with us when we were younger,' Teagan pointed out, 'we were bound to pick up something.'

'And we did.'

Kody rolled his eyes, 'what?' Harry asked.

'You're finishing each others sentences again,' he said, an amused grin on his face, all the twins could do was shrug.

(***)

Harry was alone in his room, his guitar had been fixed and he was tuning it when Draco walked into the room, a slight smirk on his face.

'What are you smirking about? Did you kill someone?'

'No,' Draco said, amusement with his voice, 'put the guitar down.'

Harry, even though confused by the request, placed the guitar back on its stand. Draco walked over and sat on his lap, facing Harry and the blonde started biting and sucking on his neck, 'I know what you dreamed about last night,' Draco bit down hard on one part of Harry's neck, making him gasp, Draco laughed a little, before licking at the bite apologetically.

'Wha-what do you mean?'

'You don't think I didn't hear your moans of "Draco" and you don't think I didn't see that even your pyjama pants seamed a little _**tight **_this morning?' Draco kissed Harry lightly when he had said tight, putting emphasis on the word.

'I…er…'

'No need to explain Harry,' Draco said, getting off Harry's lap, Harry was slightly disappointed when this happened, until he noticed that Draco hands were reaching towards his belt buckle.

'Draco- you don't-'

Draco put one finger towards his lips, indicating for Harry to stay silent, Harry nodded and watched Draco.

Before he knew it, his semi-hard erection had hit air and he was breathing harshly, not completely sure of what Draco was about to do.

Draco's hand started, slowly, sliding up and down Harry's erection, causing Harry to moan. Harry shifted slightly on the bed so he was comfortable and lying down and now Draco was on top of him, like it had been in Harry's dream.

This thought made Harry cum, with a long, loud moan, this time nothing stopped it from happening and Harry lay, panting, covered in his own cum and so was Draco's hand.

'Did I do a good job?' Draco asked from above him, placing a small kiss on Harry's lips.

'I think I showed that you were doing a good job,' Harry said, smiling cheekily.

Draco smiled back, wiping the cum on his shirt then taking it off, he grabbed another one, which was Harry's and put it on.

'I think you may need to go take a shower, I think it would look suspicious if you used one of your siblings wands just for a cleaning charm.'

Harry nodded, 'you going to come take a shower with me?' Harry smirked devilishly.

Draco rolled his eyes, 'as much as I'd love to, I'm pretty sure it would look suspicious if I suddenly decided to take showers with you. Your parents may know your gay, but they don't need to think you're "sexually active" when you aren't-.'

'OK, OK, no need to go all bossy on me,' Harry stood up and grabbed the articles of clothing he would need before kissing Draco and leaving for a shower.

Five minutes after Harry left, Teagan walked into the room with a smirk on her face, 'you guys just had sex didn't you.'

'You perve!' Draco exclaimed, Teagan laughed at him, 'oh god, this is GOLD!'

'Well, we didn't have sex.'

'What was with all the moaning then, Mr "I'm so innocent?"'

Draco rolled his eyes, 'well, if you must know, it was just a hand job, now go mind your own business for once in your life, it might do you some good.'

Teagan walked out of the room, laughing and shouting up odd innuendos at Draco.

(***)

**(A/N: Now, I have a question. Would you guys like me to write a sequel to this story? Where, everyone is basically adult and out of school, by everyone, I mean Harry, Teagan and Draco. Anyways, I'm going to go and write the next chapter, cause I'm a good fanfiction author.**

**And guys! I beg of you, to please review! I get emails saying how many new people have followed and favourite my story every day, but I never get many reviews, so please...make a fanfiction author happy?)**


	13. Chapter 13

Family Portrait.

Chapter Thirteen.

The remaining days of the Christmas holiday were spent playing Quidditch and reading for Teagan, Harry would normally spend time in his room with Draco, doing things that should stay away from peeking eyes.

Lily and James were only slightly aware that Harry and Draco's relationship was starting to hit another level, but they remembered that Harry was sixteen now, he could technically do whatever he wanted.

A few weeks before they were meant to go back to Hogwarts, Lily announced that the family (plus Draco) was going to see Lily's (muggle) parents.

'But nana smells weird!' Elizabeth complained, Lily gave Elizabeth a stern look, but softened it a little when Elizabeth pouted.

'You shouldn't say that about your Nana Evans, Elizabeth,' Lily had said, putting the clothing away in Damien's room.

From then on, there was no complaint. The family had floo-ed right into the Evans' home, Elizabeth and Kody tripping a little, causing Harry to fall over.

'You two can get off me now!' Harry had complained, making the two get off of him immediately. They didn't exactly fancy getting hexed.

They had been staying there for two days now, Teagan was always sitting in the lounge-room reading, Tina was playing outside with Brent, for once, not reading, Harry was attempting to finish homework with Draco before going back to school and almost everyone else was out and about.

(***)

Everyone was back home and at the moment Jeremy and Harry were on the trampoline, attempting to double-bounce each other.

'You boys better be careful!' Lily shouted from inside, both boys ignored her and she shook her head, 'one of them is definitely going to get hurt.'

'Harry, what about a little wrestle, hey Harry?' Jeremy asked, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Harry smirked, 'OK, bring it on!'

Jeremy ran forwards and attempted to tackle Harry, who dodged the tackle and began bouncily running around the trampoline, 'that's the best you've got!?'

Harry quickly ran towards Jeremy and jumped onto his older brothers back, attempting to push him down by placing his weight on the boys shoulders.

'Go down goddamit!'

Jeremy just laughed and threw Harry off his shoulders, who landed on the bouncy surface.

Lily noticed what was going on and ran outside, 'you boys! Stop being so rough!'

'We're only playing mum!' Jeremy shouted, pouting slightly, Lily, looking stern, crossed her arms, 'Jeremy, you'll hurt him.'

'I'm not weak!' Harry exclaimed.

Lily sighed, 'I know that darling, come on, it's getting cold.'

Harry rolled his eyes, 'you don't say, it's snowing.'

'Don't be smart with me! Why don't you play in the snow then or something?'

Harry sighed and got off the trampoline, Jeremy following him. Lily had walked inside and was walking away from the window.

'Snow ball fight?'

'Sure'

(***)

Harry was sporting a black eye and Jeremy had a split lip, Lily was looking at her two sons, sighing tiredly.

'Every holiday you both have to fight somehow,' Lily said, looking at both the boys who were trying to cover their laughter.

'Boys will be boys Lily,' James said from the kitchen.

'So? They always end up getting hurt!'

'It's not that bad Lils!'

Lily sighed and left Harry and Jeremy sitting with ice-packs on their injuries, Jeremy quickly high-fived Harry while their mother's back was turned and James just smirked at the two of them.

(***)

'Nice black eye,' Draco commented when Harry walked into his room.

'Oh shush…'

'Don't worry, you still look hot with the black eye,' Draco said, smirking, 'you're soaked.'

'I know, me and Jeremy had a snow fight after mum caught us wrestling on the trampoline.'

Draco laughed, 'she worries too much.'

'You're telling me!'

Draco got up and wrapped his arms around Harry, 'OK, you really are soaked, get the shirt off.'

'Oh, so demanding,' Harry said with a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows, he took of the shirt and chucked it quickly on the floor.

'Now you're just cold,' Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry's neck and kissing him, their tongues tangles until both were panting.

'I wish we were back at my place.'

'Why?'

'So I wouldn't feel so uncomfortable doing this at my Grandparent's place.'

Draco snickered, 'yeah, I didn't think about that.'

Harry looked down at Draco and smiled, 'well, we go back tomorrow, so…' Harry's voice trailed off, letting Draco thought's wonder, Draco didn't share any of his ideas, he just kissed Harry passionately before saying, 'get a shirt on, before I jump you.'

(***)

Draco lay in the spare room's bed, he wasn't exactly allowed in Harry's room due to the Grandparent's rules, not that Draco ever actually followed them, but you know, he had to at least wait till past midnight until he could sneak into Harry's bed for a brief make-out session and then quickly getting back into his bed, unfortunately sporting an erection he really couldn't take care of.

It was also hard when Teagan's room was right beside Harry's and Teagan was a bloody perve, every time Harry and Draco would walk down the stairs to breakfast or something, Teagan would wolf-whistle at the two of them and wink.

Draco looked over at the alarm clock beside him, it read _**12:03**_, perfect, he thought and got out of the bed quickly.

He opened the door and heard loud talking from down stairs, great, not everyone was asleep yet. Draco sighed, oh well, less of a chance they would be heard.

He opened Harry's door quietly, that not even Harry heard, which was obvious Harry was getting changed when he walked in, standing in his underwear looking for clothes in his trunk. Draco walked forward quietly and leaned on Harry's shoulders, making the other boy jump beneath him, 'boo!' he exclaimed, smirking when Harry turned around with brief flash of panic in his eyes, which automatically disappeared when he saw Draco.

'You're an asshole,' he muttered before going back to his trunk and looking for clothing, Draco smirked, 'well yes, I know I have one, but I'm not sure about _**being**_ one.'

Harry muttered something about Draco being a smart ass and he rolled his eyes, he got off Harry and went and closed the door, making sure no one was coming up the stairs before he did so and went and lay on Harry's bed, his arms behind his head.

Harry, climbed on top of Draco, shirtless, but with pyjama bottoms on, he lightly kissed Draco, 'I'm tired, I think I might just go straight to sleep tonight, ok?'

Draco nodded and turned off the lamp next to the bed before getting under the covers with Harry, both, believe it or not, fell asleep instantly.

**(A/N: Ok, so if you haven't noticed, I'm trying to make this fanfic a little more Drarry, considering it is a Drarry fanfic plus a 'What if-.' Fanfic. Either way, I do hope you're enjoying it. Now, I ask. As you know, Harry is sixteen, do you think it's too early for him to lose his virginity? Just a question, I'm only considering Harry having sex at this point, not actually a definite thing. Anyways, I've written several chapters to most of my fanfics today, so I believe it's time for me to get off the computer. Thank you for reading and remember to answer my question!)**


	14. Chapter 14

Family Portrait

Chapter Fourteen.

**(A/N: OH MY MOTHER FUCKING GOD I AM SO SORRY! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE I UPDATED LAST! Sorry...I've been trying to get to school more often, I'm in year ten now, so I'm trying to graduate with high marks. Anyways...I'm sorry. I hope you all still love me! And here's the next chapter)**

Harry sat in the common room with Draco and Teagan, the Christmas holidays were over and Harry was tired, unfortunately, they all had lessons tomorrow.

'But I need sleep,' Harry groaned.

'Yes, but you also need education you idiot,' said Draco, grabbing his school bag and grabbing Harry's hand quickly and pulling him off of the couch, 'come on, let's go!'

'But I don't want to,' he whined, Draco rolled his eyes, 'Snape will kick your ass if you don't come to potions with me, and you know it.'

Harry sighed, 'knowing it is the worst bit.'

(***)

Harry had so wanted to fall asleep during potions, but unfortunately, with the clatter of cauldrons, chopping of ingredients and such, it wasn't exactly the best place to sleep, or the quietest.

Teagan had had to flick Harry with water several times just to keep him awake.

Draco had been teamed with Harry and Teagan had been teamed with one of the Potter cousins; Jasmine.

'Jasmine, pass me the chopped up unicorn hair,' Teagan said, 'and don't drop any!'

Jasmine did as she was told and Teagan grabbed the unicorn hairs before flicking Harry with more water.

'One more time and I will bash the crap outta you, I don't care if you're a girl!'

Teagan glared and leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear, 'I'm doing it to keep you awake you bastard, otherwise Sev over there is gonna kick your ass!'

Harry sighed and nodded and watched as Teagan went back to work with Jasmine.

(***)

Kody walked towards Aaron, who was sitting by the lake and watching the water when he finally spotted Kody walking towards him.

'You're the one who called the meeting and yet; you're late!' Aaron said with a smirk, patting the patch of grass beside him.

'So what's this about?'

Kody sighed, 'it's a really…long story.'

'Got all the time in the world!' Aaron said, blushing slightly after saying that, but not taking his eyes off of Kody's.

Kody took a deep breath, 'how open minded are you?'

'Very.'

'Are you homophobic?'

Aaron looked shocked, 'hell no! Why would you suggest that I would be such a thing!' he then smirked, 'you're gay aren't you!'

Kody sighed, 'well, technically and most likely bisexual…'

Aaron shrugged, 'you're still the same person to me.'

'So, you don't think I'm different…or a freak?'

'No way, man! You're my best friend, if you went to jail I would still see you the same way! Mind you, we would probably be in the cell together.'

Kody laughed and felt a weight lift off his shoulders, but there was something still there.

'So who do you like?' Aaron asked.

And that was the weight.

(***)

Draco was helping Elizabeth with her homework when Harry walked into the boy dormitory, looking rather pissed off.

'Harry, what's wrong?'

Harry didn't answer, he lay down on his bed and closed the curtains around his four poster, Draco whispered to Elizabeth, 'I'll be back in a second, the answer to five is unicorn blood,' and walked over to Harry's bed and pulled the curtains open.

'Harry, what happened?' Draco asked, sitting down on the bed and closing the curtains around them again and for extra measure put a silencing charm around the bed.

'Everyone's found out Draco,' Harry muttered into his pillow, 'everyone knows about us!'

Draco heard a knock on the door and Elizabeth telling the knocker to come in, 'about-…us being together?'

'Yes!'

The curtains were suddenly ripped apart and quickly both Teagan and Kody jumped onto the bed, trying to find comfortable ways to sit, in the end Kody was forced to sit on Teagan's lap.

'We heard what happened,' Teagan muttered, 'you guys going to be OK?'

'Fine…' Harry muttered, then he looked at Kody, 'what's with that bruise on your neck?'

Kody looked up, shocked, 'Oh! Uh…nothing!'

Teagan didn't even look, she was completely focused on Harry and Draco, 'I don't want you guys doing anything stupid or reckless. OK?'

Draco nodded, Harry didn't say or do anything.

'Draco what's the answer to question six?'

'We're in deep shit. That's what.'


	15. Chapter 15

Family Portrait

Chapter fifteen.

Narcissa Malfoy was a proud woman, a wonderful wife and a loving mother.

Her priority had always been her family, making sure everyone was happy and healthy. She would never admit it, but she was a lot like Mrs. Weasley with her family.

She had nothing against the woman, oh now, her, Lily Potter and Molly Weasley were all the best of friends. But Narcissa would never admit she'd picked up something from Molly, she'd been that way since they were all teenage girls.

'CISSY DARLING!'

Bellatrix skipping into the kitchen, laughing madly, 'you wouldn't believe what I just heard about that dear son of yours!'

Narcissa lifted an elegant eyebrow, 'and what would that be?'

Bellatrix smiled, 'you don't have a problem with him being gay, do you?'

Narcissa frowned, 'he's not gay…'

Bellatrix laughed, 'honey, I first new he was gay when he started playing with your old dolls.'

'He was a boy!' Narcissa laughed.

'He dressed up your clothing, put on your make-up and told you he was going to make a great wife like you someday,' Bellatrix shook her head, 'anyway, besides the point that you didn't even know your own son was gay-.'

'He's not gay Bella!'

'You're a homophobic?'

'Of course not!'

'Well, either way, your son happens to be dating a very…fine…young man, in fact you know him!'

Narcissa turned and walked into the kitchen, planning to get some red wine and sit with Bellatrix at the kitchen table.

'Who is he dating then Bella, you're obviously dying to tell me!'

Bellatrix accepted the wine glass of red wine and sat at the table with Narcissa, sipping from her glass, she answered, 'it's one of Lily's boys.'

Narcissa's eyes widened, 'please don't tell me its Kody, he's far too young to be dating Draco.'

Bellatrix smirked, 'which one of the Potter boys is the same age as Draco, in the same house, his name begins with 'H'…ring any bells?'

Narcissa gasped, 'surely not Harrison!'

'The very same. Your son has taste…'

'BELLATRIX!'

'What?' Bellatrix asked innocently, then laughing, 'oh come on Cissy, don't be a blushing virgin, you can't say he's not a looker, if only I were his age and if only he were straight…'

'I hope this is you pulling my leg,' Narcissa said with a scowl.

'Of course Cissy,' Bellatrix placed her wine glass on the table, 'but you can't say he isn't a handsome young man, with the right pregnancy potion, him and Draco would produce beautiful children.'

'We don't even know if the relationship exists yet, let alone that serious!' Narcissa exclaimed, Bellatrix smirked, 'oh, it's real alright!' Bellatrix slid something across the kitchen table to Narcissa, who noticed it was the Daily Prophet, on the front page was a picture of her sixteen year old son in the arms of none other than Harry Potter, both looked happy and the kiss looked passionate.

Narcissa accepted that yes, her son was gay and he was indeed dating Harry Potter.


	16. Chapter 16

Family Portrait

Chapter Sixteen.

'FAGGOT!'

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING DRACO! OUT TO GET POTTER'S COCK!'

'OR HAVE YOU GOT IT ALREADY!?'

Draco ignored the shouts from the other houses as he walked towards his Transfiguration class with Harry beside him, it had been hard the first week, but Draco and Harry were quite used to it now. Teagan had been with them most of the time through-out the name-calling and hexed anyone who said anything that was totally out of line.

Jasmine normally attack people from behind, causing everyone extra shock.

'How are you guys dealing with it?' Jasmine asked in Transfiguration, Harry shrugged and Draco continued to write notes.

'I don't particularly care. It's not insulting if people are calling you something you know for a fact you actually are.'

Jasmine tilted her head side-ways, 'but doesn't it hurt, the _way_ they're saying it?'

Harry shook his head, Draco shook his head at the same time, making Teagan laugh for no apparent reason.

'Filthy faggots,' someone muttered as they walked past Harry and Draco while handing in their essay, Teagan got out her wand and aimed a stinging hex right at their balls.

'OW!'

'twenty-three for Teagan, zero for homophobic freaks,' Teagan muttered, putting her wand back in her cloak, laying back and sighing dramatically, 'I should get paid for being your body guards.'

'We didn't ask you to do it!' Draco snapped, concentrating on what he was writing on his parchment, which now didn't look like notes.

'Well, still,' Teagan muttered.

'Nice try dipshit,' Jasmine smirked, earning a glare from Teagan.

'Dray,' Harry whispered in the blonde's ear, 'what are you writing?'

'A letter to our closet case Headmaster,' Draco muttered darkly, 'he won't let this homophobic tirade continue!'

'I thought it wasn't bothering you-.'

'Look, Harry, now is not the time, nor the place!'

Harry nodded and went back to paying attention.

(***)

Kody starred in the mirror, looking at the mark on his neck that was finally starting to fade away, he smiled softly, knowing where that mark had come from, to be more specific, that _bite_.

It had been a little fast, Kody knew that, but…Kody didn't regret it, not at all.

Kody had told Aaron that day at the lake that he liked him, Aaron had been shocked at first but then slowly talked how he would like to try dating a guy, seeing as he had already dated a girl once before. Of course Kody had gotten a little jealous at that point, but he couldn't help but feel warm at the prospect that Aaron was accepting him, in more ways than just one.

He had been shocked when Aaron had leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips.

He hated to be cheesy, but there was only way Kody could of explained that kiss, his _first_ kiss.

Beautiful.

Aaron had continued to kiss him from that point on and a few days later, after a few secretly shared kissed, Aaron had begun kissing his neck and then brought the small amount of now bruised flesh into his mouth, sucking and biting on it.

Kody wasn't going to lie, it _had_ hurt a little, but the feeling of being liked, or even _loved_ just by the _love bite_ kind of made up for it.

Don't get him wrong, Kody wasn't stupid enough to think the two of them were in love, but it was quite obvious that Aaron liked him back.

Otherwise it would of ended the same day it started.

(***)

Harry sighed, laying on his bed, he could hear Draco's gentle breathing from his own bed and Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise's too.

He heard the shuffling of blankets and then suddenly Draco's face, appeared between the small crack in the curtains, 'may I?'

Harry had no idea how the blonde knew he had been awake, or maybe he had planned to wake him up even if he had been asleep. But either way, Harry moved his legs so Draco could sit on the bed.

'You know the bruise on Kody's neck?' Draco asked, wondering if Harry even remembered that small tiny detail in his panic, Harry looked confused for a second, but nodded.

'Yeah, what about it?'

Draco looked surprised, then rolled his eyes as if he had answered his own question and the answer had been obvious, 'you don't know how that got there. Do you.'

It wasn't a question.

'Uhh…maybe he tripped over, or got punched in the neck or something…'

'The bruise is too small Harry.'

Harry sighed, 'yeah…I know…I just don't want to think of my younger brother doing those things.'

Draco looked surprised, 'oh, so you do know what that bruise is?'

'Yeah, it's a hickey. Gosh, I'm not that innocent.'

Draco scowled at that remark.

'Do you think he's having sex?' Harry asked, 'or maybe it's just a fling…relationship going too fast?'

Draco thought for a moment, 'I think the second one, I think he would of talked to you first before going and having sex.'

'Why would he come talk to me?' Harry exclaimed, 'I've never had sex!'

Draco smirked, 'I could change that…' he let his voice trailed off, leaving a million suggestions in the air between them, making Harry hard.

'Not tonight,' Harry muttered, 'I don't want to have sex when Crabbe, Goyle or Blaise could all easily come and see.'

Draco nodded.

'Well…now that I've got that off my chest,' Draco stood up, 'I'm going back to bed.'

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry softly before walking back to his own bed, Harry smiled. Before his face turning back into a worried look, what _if_ Kody was having sex and just not telling him anything?


End file.
